Bloodstained Melodies
by xxPunkRockxx
Summary: The world had fallen to their knees before them with no salvation in sight. This village, these countries were his for the taking, and he would have them all. It was time to make everyone remember the name that had fallen with all those deaths so long ago, starting with him.


**- Bloodstained Melodies -**

_"No remorse because I still remember the smile when you tore me apart."  
_

- Within Temptation

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Rating: **T (subject to change)

**Summary:**

_The world had fallen to their knees before him with no rightful way out. It was perfect, and everything he had hoped for in recent years.  
_

_This village, these countries were his for the taking, and he would have them all.  
_

_It was time to make a name for himself once again, as well for the family he had lost so long ago.  
_

* * *

**_Prologue -  
_**

All of it was over; their savior had died, and all they had known was crumbling to ashes and blood stains on walls and floors.

Doors were kicked in, windows were shattered, the fabric of overhangs ripped open and allowing sunlight spill through into the dusty homes and workplaces that once thrived with life and the bustle of a happy country.

Now, it was all over. They had lost the war, and were all drowning in loss and grief and tragedy. Sitting atop their sorrows was a man who was nothing more than selfish and greedy, and a little more than out of his mind.

"It's perfect," he had said, surveying the ground below. The streets were almost always dead, the citizens of the town hiding away as best as they could, fearful they would end up like so many before them. Shinobi or not, it did not matter; if anyone got in the way of what was now going on, their life would come to an end.

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" A masked man agreed with a rhetorical question. The ominous figure loomed at the window, eying his new triumphant conquest.

While it looked like a wretched mess now, it would one day be a thriving world of the people he would bring in. Even if it meant everyone here would die out, it mattered not; this world was his for the taking, here and elsewhere.

The heroes had fallen, and all that was left were the antagonists that reigned over the pathetic weaklings that fled the power they could not understand. The few figures he could see from his tower perch borderline sprinted to safety, out of sight of the numerous figures standing watch overhead. In reality, for these people there was nowhere to run nor anywhere to hide. They were all at a loss for a safe haven, somewhere where heroes still stood and vowed to protect them.

Some of those "heroes" were imprisoned within the city or outside of it. Others had managed to successfully escape and were being hunted down at this very moment. Of course, the one he had been gunning for was exactly where he wanted him.

Dead. A corpse rotting somewhere on the ground, withering away and leaving behind the possibility of a wondrous legacy.

Too bad; one of them had to win, and it sure as hell was going to be him. Beliefs and hope could not hold a candle to raw power and a detached mindset.

In reality, he had no remorse for his actions. He could care less that this entire village despised him and wished he were the one laying dead in a pool of his own blood, coated with dirt and slowly rotting.

He laughed, a sickening sound that bubbled up from somewhere deep inside him. Even after the noise had faded, a malevolent smirk still lingered on his lips.

"This world is perfect, isn't it?" he asked the figure beside him, peering at him out of the corner of his eye. This man, too, had no desire to be a part of this wretched plan and overtaking, and yet he stood unwillingly by his side.

"Yes, it is."

The younger male sighed, leaning back comfortably in a tattered chair that once belonged to the village leader. "I'm glad we can finally see eye to eye after all these years. Here I wanted you dead, and managed to take your life just as I had always wanted. Yet you came back...and to _me _nonetheless. It's rather wonderful, and for the first time in years I am actually _thankful _to have you around."

"Hn," the man shortly agreed, still hiding behind a porcelain mask he had taken to wearing to hide his pale and flaking skin. In reality, he was no more than a walking corpse, having been brought back from the dead by a man who was by now dead himself.

Such a pity it was that all the world's heroes and villains were falling to their knees in front of him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

"We shall rule this village again, shan't we?" he inquired of his fellow man once more, looking to him, although he received no response.

"Our family was meant to conquer all that was here - and you wanted to stop that. Foolish _older brother_. No matter what...

we will reign again."

* * *

**Soundtrack to Writing:**

- _Angels _by Within Temptation

- _All Around Me _by Flyleaf

- _Love Song Requiem _by Trading Yesterday

- _Addicted _by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

As usual, I have started up another sadistic Sasuke story. I'm not even going to attempt to hide who was speaking, seeing as some of the last lines were a dead giveaway as to who was speaking and whose point of view the prologue is seen from.

Depending, I may keep or delete this story. As usual I base things off of reviews, and if I feel it is not successful, I won't continue. Lol.

It's such a bad habit, but I have so many ideas that I feel the need to put them out there for good measure.

_Review. Please?  
_

:)


End file.
